We Meet In Dreams
by EternityRoze262
Summary: Name: May Maple. Age: Fourteen. Gender: Female. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The robotic voice hesitated for a moment before continuing, "There's no turning back once this has begun." There was no way he would love her. "Yes, I'm sure." - Initiating Stage 1 of Experiment: May Maple. Please standby.


**Author's Notes:** Not sure if this is going to be a one-shot or a longer story in the future, but I've had the idea for a while so I decided to write it out. We will see! Music played a big role while I was writing this. If you read this story and, near the halfway point, listen to the song "Breathe" by Two Steps From Hell, maybe it will have more of an impact (even though the song is kind of short). :'D

* * *

**We Meet In Dreams**

By EternityRoze262

* * *

"Name," came a robotic voice monotonously. The voice echoed throughout the spacious laboratory from numerously placed speakers, clearly audible and easily perceived by every person in the room.

"May Maple," spoke a young girl from within a tall transparent tube. Although she was trapped inside, her voice was made with enough power for everyone to hear. She stared at the curvature of scientists encircling her from behind sturdy glass windows, each scientist jotting down notes and examining her like she was a part of a rare species. She was completely nude for the sake of the permanent experiment that was about to take place. Her soft, chestnut brown hair fell to her shoulders, barely covering any part of her flawless body. She didn't seem to mind her exposure, for what was there to lose?

"Age," came the next question from the speakers.

"Fourteen," the girl answered obediently.

"Hair Color," the next question came without delay.

"Brown," the girl replied immediately after.

"Eye Color."

The girl takes a moment to glance at the expensive machinery around her, noting what they were capable of doing to her.

"Brown."

The entire laboratory area was sealed tightly, kept sanitary and processed professionally for purposes too difficult for the girl to understand at her age.

"Hometown."

All she knew was that she was informed about a group of scientists in need of a volunteer for a new experiment. After many months of debating, she decided to volunteer.

"Petalburg City."

The girl was reminded of her home and where she grew up. It was the place where her adventure started. The thought quickly faded into a desired memory.

"Height."

A young boy with unusually green hair appeared in her thoughts, a faded memory that should have been joyful, but wasn't.

"Four foot, five inches."

She remembers his facial features- promising to the eye yet carrying a serious tone. Their relationship: rivals. But… it was also more than that.

"Weight."

Despite their sincere friendship, their recent confrontations turned out for the worst, with her encountering a scene with him and another girl.

"Seventy two pounds."

She refuses to accept the situation, but is convinced that he doesn't care for her. After all, why would he have eyes for her?

"Gender."

After the repeated torture of unrequited love and uncontrollable emotions, she decided to end the pain.

"Female."

The boy would never care for her that way anyways.

"Blood Type."

She was certain that he would never come after her.

"O Positive."

He didn't need to tell her again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The robotic voice hesitated for a moment before continuing, "There's no turning back once this has begun."

There was no way he would love her.

"Yes, I'm sure."

There was no way-

"May!" came a lower voice from afar. The girl flinched at the sound of her name being shouted by a voice so familiar to her. Of course she would recognize it right away. She had loved him.

"Drew!" the girl shouted back, forgetting about her current situation and desperately scanning the area for him. She spotted him running toward her from the entrance of the lab where she had entered, but how he managed to past security baffled her. Letting the curious thought go, she suddenly felt shy, remembering how she had no articles of clothing on and was in the presence of the one dear to her.

"Initiating Stage 1 of Experiment: May Maple. Please standby," the robotic voice stated. A second later, the tube May was contained in began filling up from the bottom with a bubbling, dark green liquid. It was lukewarm to May's feet, but made her panic. Before, she was prepared for what was about to happen to her. The scientists had explained it to her beforehand, but now that Drew was here, she wanted to reach out to him and break out of the container.

Drew reached the tube where May was and set his hands on the glass separating them. Furious that there was no escape from May's position, he began pounding on the glass, and when that failed to do any damage, he resorted to kicking it and then throwing his full body onto it. May watched his futile attempts to save her, gaping at the fact that he had risked himself to come after her. But why? Why would he come for her?

The dark green liquid was quickly rising up her body, filling the tube and already rising past her knees. May wondered why none of the scientists had come to stop Drew's interference. She glanced up to see all the scientists scurrying behind the windows, screaming to each other and at her and Drew. It appeared that something was wrong and the scientists could not access the doors to where they were. Just what did Drew do to delay their actions?

May knew there was nothing to be done that could stop the process now. But she didn't know how to feel. She thought she was ready to sacrifice everything. If only Drew hadn't have come, then she wouldn't have had to feel the renewed emotion of desire and love for him again. Still, he continued to fight for her freedom. May slowly moved to the opposite side of where Drew stood, her movements swished the liquid around her. She stared in terror at his actions, wanting him to leave her already.

"Why did you come?" she found herself uttering as the liquid rose to her hips. Her voice was too faint for Drew to hear with all the commotion around.

"May! I'll get you out of there! You don't need to do this!" Drew yelled as he continued to strike the glass barrier. He searched for a metal tool he could use to break it, but there was nothing of the sort in the area.

"No! May!" Drew cried, pounding on the glass with more force than before. "Why did you choose this? I don't want to lose you like this! I know what I said before hurt you, but we're still friends! You can't do this!"

May looked at Drew with a somber expression. "If we're just friends then it means nothing to me," she replied lacking emotion.

"Then what if I said I loved you?"

"You don't."

"May…"

"You don't!" May repeated raising her voice. "That's why I choose this, Drew. After all these lies I kept telling myself, the denial I had about your feelings for another person and the haunting memories of my family's death, I believed that you were the answer to make my life better. It turns out I was wrong when you didn't carry out with your words. What were all those roses for? How about all that advice you gave me? Those compliments that you rarely ever made, but you made to me? And you expect me to not like you that way?"

The liquid was just below her chest now, and it only kept rising. She had been ready to accept her fate before, and she was determined that she would hold true to that internal promise.

"There's a limit as to how much I can hold this in for. It's just a matter of when I should give up-" May explained but was cut off by Drew.

"I'm here and I care for you a lot, May!"

"Then is it just my own selfish nature to want more? Is it so wrong to love you this way?"

"No-"

"But if you won't accept these feelings, then there's no more reason for you to be involved with me."

"But you don't have to sacrifice yourself!"

"It's for the better," she declared with a soft exhale.

Even though May was prepared to be engulfed by the waters, she stood on her toes to prolong her time with Drew. How foolish she felt she was for wanting to end something but still holding onto time.

"Dammit May!" Drew cried, pounding on the glass once again. His head flung up at her. His eyes glimmered, making his emerald eyes sparkle and resonating the longing he felt for her. May wanted to give in, but she had already given in too many times to make the same mistake again. She tore away from his gaze, tightly shutting her eyes as she leaned against the glass of the tube.

"We meet in dreams…" she heard Drew murmur.

That phrase! May shot her eyes open to meet a mournful face from Drew. She rushed over to him, treading through the deep waters.

"What did you say?" she said in a hurry. The liquid was past her chest now, and quickly reaching her neck. "That phrase. Our-"

"-promise," Drew finished her sentence. "I'm sorry… that I can't love you that way."

A mixture of sadness and resentment overcame May as the liquid caressed her chin. "Why did you come?" she inquired.

"I wanted to try and save you, and maybe uncover the truth that's been hurting you for so long." Drew responded. His voice was softer now and unsteady when he spoke.

"Too late," May gurgled, the liquid entering her mouth as she spoke.

"I know." It was the only words Drew could say back. He tilted his head down, ashamed of his wrongful actions. He tried to hold back the tears that began to form in his eyes.

"Drew!" May shouted, the palms of her hands pressed up against the glass. The urgent sound of his name being called startled him, and he was reignited with the feeling of losing her. May struggled to stay above the murky waters.

"May!" he shouted back, pressing his own hands upon the glass where her delicate hands were. Although so fairly close, their touch was separated by the unbreakable truth that ceased to exist.

"We meet-" May started though her struggles of the water flowing above her mouth, "-in…dreams…" she managed to get out before her head went underwater and the outline of her body was swallowed up by the dark green liquid. Drew watched in horror as his precious one disappeared before his eyes. No words could be released to express the emotion he felt. He merely stared aghast at the last scene where May stood, where they shared their last moments together.

"May…" he whispered. The tube was completely filled with the dark green liquid, the waters that contained May's unrequited emotions. He had submitted to breaking away from her, yet wanted to be united with her. It was an impossible combination from the start.

"May!" Drew cried out with all his might in hope that May would be able to hear him. He punched the tube a final time, leaving his fist against the glass and allowing his emotions to overwhelm him. There he stood alone as May lay drowned in her own sorrow. And all around them were the sounds of alarms going off and scientists shouting at one another to get in the experiment room to restore their test subject and remove of the unwanted person.

"Stage 1 of Experiment: May Maple, completed. Preparing to commence Stage 2 of Experiment: May Maple," spoke the robotic voice reverberating from the speakers.

Both May and Drew were certain that they would, indeed, meet in their dreams soon. It was, after all, their promise from the beginning.


End file.
